Not Long Now
by usiylover2
Summary: A lemony prequel to an upcoming story of my. Revolves around X-tan and /tg/ and how they came to be together.


Rules 1 and 2, I know, I know. But, if you're reading, I take it you already know, so....here it is.

* * *

"I...uhm, I heard about /b/..." /tg/ said softly. /x/'s room was dark, as always, illuminated only by a black candle and electronic glow. X-tan sat on her bed, her Cthulhu doll in one arm and her laptop in the other. She barely looked up at /tg/, her black hair covering her bad eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice was flat, and she continued typing away at her keyboard. /tg/ sat down at the edge of the bed carefully, his eyes adjusting to the gloom. /x/ flinched, but quickly recovered, and /tg/ knew to keep his distance.

"X-tan, I'm really sorry." He adjusted his orc shirt nervously, wanting to hug her but knowing better. She looked in pain, looked sad and afraid, but the look was gone in an instant. She looked at him, a red glow coming from beneath her veil of hair.

"/d/ sent you." It wasn't a question, but a statement, and frankly, /tg/ was hurt.

"What? No! /d/ said not to come down here, I just wanted to help! I mean, I thought you'd be hurting and I just want to make you feel better, y'know? You don't have to be such a bitch!" The last part exploded out of him, and the second her said it, he wished he hadn't. /x/ stared at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean—mmph!" Her lips slammed against his, her fingers tugging at his shaggy blonde hair, her laptop forgotten on the bedside table. He froze for a moment, unsure if he was taking advantage of her. She **was **kissing him, after all. To hell with it, he decided to kiss back.

Her mouth was heaven. It was warm and sweet and every so often she nip at his tongue or his lip and it was all he could do not to just take her then and there.

She started to pull back, and he thought she was trying to get out. He disconnected his lips, only to find her winding her hands in his shirt and yanking him back. She laid down, pulling him carefully on top, resting in between her open thighs. He pulled away, panting.

"I don't, I mean are you sure? I don't want to—" She shook her head.

"It's okay. He was as bad as he always is. It's not a big deal." Her hair fanned out around her, and her eyes where hooded with lust and pleasure. /tg/ was suddenly very, very aware of the thin black slip she was wearing, and the small boyshorts his manhood was currently resting against.

"It is to me." He said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Was that cliché? /x/ hated cliches, maybe she didn't like him any more, maybe this was all wrong. But she smiled.

"Just fuck me." She sounded slightly amused and slightly exasperated, and /tg/ wasn't about to pass up this opportunity. /b/ just though /x/ was easy to take advantage of, and it helped she had a vagina. /d/ like /x/ because /x/ tolerated /d/. But /tg/ liked /x/ because she was smart and beautiful and unique. Not that he'd ever say that. She'd kill him.

He pulled off her slip, slowly, reverently, and placed a soft kiss just beside her left nipple. /x/ rolled her hips and made a small mewling noise. /tg/ lifted his hips, holding his body above hers with one arm, shedding his shirt with ease. He hesitated at his jean's button.

"/x/, you look really...really..." he didn't want to say beautiful, because she'd hit him. Or worse, make him stop. "sexy." It was the right thing to say, from the look on her face. She grabbed him and kissed him once more, undoing his pants as quickly as she could. He shed his WoW boxers and watched in silent exuberance as /x/ slipped out of her own undergarments.

He positioned himself carefully at her entrance, and in one slow, smooth movement buried himself inside her to the hilt. Her velvet sleeve pulsed around him, her wetness leaving his tool slick and shiny when he pulled out gently. He pushed forward once more, earning himself a moan. He attempted to angle himself upwards, like he'd seen in all those hentais, and was rewarded with his name rolling of /x/ tongue.

"/tg/..." It was the most arousing thing he'd ever heard. He moved fast, harder, doing all her could to make /x/ make those sounds. His skin clapped against hers, leaving a pink mark on her thighs. /x/ pulled her nails up his back, leaving raised and bloody marks.

"/x/, I'm gonna...I'm gonna...!" He came inside of her harder than he'd ever come before. She looked up at him, a half-smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I wanted you to--" he began apologetically, but she cut him off.

"It's okay. I don't, most of the time." She said, pushing him off gently. He slithered to his knees in silence, making a spur of the moment decision that would make-or-break he and /x/'s...whatever this was.

He spread her thighs and flicked his tongue over her open folds.

"Oh!" She gasped and bucked her hips in surprise. She looked down and him, panting and sweating. "Don't...they never..." It took /tg/ a moment to realize what /x/ was saying. /b/ and /d/ had never touched her? Never tasted her? He was confused by the onslaught of anger and arousal he felt. He was the first to taste her, a thought that made him unbelievably hard. But, /b/ and /d/ had simply used her, and it made him want to scream.

"Never?" /x/ nodded. He lowered his head again, gently flicking her clit, before taking the small nub into his lips. She groaned and pulled his head closer, trying to get more of the wonderful sensation. He whent to work, alternately licking and sucking with the occasional grazing of his teeth over the sensitive pearl. He pushed one finger inside her, then two, and pumped, looking for the spot that had made her gasp earlier, and found it.

She screamed his name when her orgasm hit her, and he kept going as she tightened around his fingers. He licked up every last drop of her release, before climbing onto the bed to join her. He took her into his arms gently.

"I love you." She was already asleep.

There you are. My first lemon, so please be gentle!


End file.
